


Wardrobe Malfunctions and Domestic Bliss

by Krekta



Series: Torchwood Drabbles [1]
Category: Torchwood, Torchwood AUs
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sexy Clothing, Sexy Ianto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krekta/pseuds/Krekta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack likes it, a lot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wardrobe Malfunctions and Domestic Bliss

"Well ? What do you think ?"

Jack's gaze ran up and down Ianto's body, pausing for a significant time at the level of his crotch, before sliding slightly higher, to the pale, exposed skin between the tops of the black, denim shorts and the hem of his wine-coloured, stretchy vest-top. Jack's mouth kept flopping open as if he was about to say something, but then had changed his mind. Finally he managed to say, "Turn around".

Ianto complied, turning slowly. When his back was finally to Jack he let the smile he'd been suppressing find it's way onto his face. He had a pretty good idea what Jack was thinking. Not that Jack wasn't always thinking something similar when he was looking at his arse; Ianto knew his husband well enough to know that.

Ianto turned full circle, catching the expression on Jack's face as he did so, feeling a chuckle building in his chest. Jack's pupils were dilated so far that the brilliant blue of his eyes was turned almost completely to glistening black.

Jack couldn't believe what he was seeing. Ianto was normally far too shy and conservative to wear something that showed off his figure to such a degree. Jack had to admit it, Ianto's regime of running to work and swimming daily in their pool when he got home was doing wonders for his already decent form.

Quite what to say in response to Ianto's unusual choice of wardrobe was escaping Jack. He licked his lips and finally managed to say, "You can wear it...But you're not going out in it".

AN: This story is dedicated specifically to my good friends Jedellion and his wife, with thanks for the punchline, which originated with them.

**Author's Note:**

> First published on FanFiction.net:
> 
> http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6021628/1/Wardrobe-Malfunctions-and-Domestic-Bliss


End file.
